Capture the Flag
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: Katie and Seph are constantly arguing with Travis and James,their friends are sick of it and they are on a mission to get them together and more importantly get them to be quiet.
1. Chapter 1

Some times Katie was wondering what she did to deserve all of the tourcher that she suffered, she was a pretty good person, right? Sometimes she thought that she must have made a god angry beause the Stolls seemed to be interested in only annoying her. But this last prank, that was the last straw.

She stormed out of the cabin and heard the horn go off, so she walked down to the dining pavilon, wondering what Chiron possibly wanted. When she got there she stood by her friend Persephone, daughter of Poseidon, and you could tell, she had long black curly hair and sea green eyes.

"Children," Chiron called, "to make things a little more interesting I thought that tonight's capture the flag could be ever camper for themselves: the captain of the Blue team is Annabeth Chase, and the team captain for the red team is Percy Jackson, that is all, you can start recruiting teammates...NOW!"

Annabeth smiled easily at her boyfriend and Percy looked just as laid back and was grinning as if going against your super smart girlfriend in any game was going to be a blast, With some relief she saw that Travis and his brother were going on Percy's team, normall she wouldn't care and just go on the opposing team, but she needed a plan worthy of Athena if she was gonna have her revenge tonight. So she went to Annabeth with Persephone at her heels, and volunteer to be on her team tonight,

"Look Annabeth I need your help." Katie stated looking at the beautiful daughter of Athena.

"What do you need my help with?" The blonde inquired.

She took a deep breath and explained what she woke up to, "Annabeth the Stolls have crossed the line. When I woke up and went out side I looked and saw that outside my cabin is like a jungle and I it was enchanted to where we can't get rid of it. On the actual cabin has Stoll's annoying nickname for me **(A/N: When Katie says **_**Stoll, **_**she is refering to Travis)** _Katie-Kat_, I refuse to put up with it any longer, when I get mad they think it's hilarous so I want to get even, since your the daughter of Athena, I thought that you could help me with my problem."

Annabeth thought for a moment, then she called three other people over, it was Jimmie, Seph and Piper."

"Seph, didn't you say that James was making you mad?" Annabeth inquired.

Katie's friend rolled her eyes at the thought, "The better question is when isn't he making me mad Annie."

Annabeth nodded and said, "Well me and Jimmie here are here to help with some revenge, because it is our duty as friends."

Jimmie smiled at the very thought, she didn't even protest about the fact that she got dragged into this, which was strange, or at least Katie though that it was strange.

"Okay you two," Annabeth said pointing at Katie and Seph, "stay here and try to round up as many Aphrodite and Big Three campers as you can, Preferably girls, because I have a feeling that it's really gonna be an almost boys vs. girls game tonight. The two of them nodded an walked over to a large group of hopelessly giggling girls.

**Annabeth**:

She dragged Jimmie and Piper over to the side of the Pavilon and started telling her the real plan, and instead of getting revenge on the boys like 'good friends' they were gonna get them together like 'real friends'.

Jimmie was the only one with a problem, "I'm a daughter of Ares this is not my area of experties."

Annabeth already had a come back after _Ares_ left her mouth, "Ah, but you do know your friends, that right there is your experties."

Jimmie shrugged and PIper grinned, "I know four people right off of the bat that will help us."

"Who," Annabeht inquired.

She held up a finger every time she said a name, "Percy, because he would do anything for his girlfriend, and he's just as sick of Seph and James as we are. Jason because he has to be sick of watching his half brother bicker so much."

"There is another reason two," Jimmie snickered.

Piper blushed and went on as if she hadn't spoken, "Miranda, because she hears Katie complaining everyday, and Connor, because he has told me how disgusted he is by the looks that Travis gives Katie while they're supposed to be pranking somebody."

Piper ran off to get Jason, Annabeth ran off to get Percy and Jimmie went to get Connor and Miranda.


	2. Getting Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Piper was on her way to get Jason, there was a big problem that wasn't going to solve itself, and that was getting his brother and his cousin together, and fast. She didn't know how much he could help with Katie and Travis, but he could definitely help with James and Seph, she knew for a fact that he was annoyed by the constant bickering. Seph and James and Katie and Travis could say what they wanted, she knew that they liked each other, as much as she loathed the thought, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and she could sense the affection rolling off of them like waves, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

She saw him talking to Leo, maybe he could be helpful as well, the more people on her side the better. "Jason," she called.

The blonde son of Jupiter turned her way and raised and eyebrow, "Hey Piper, um, shouldn't you be plotting my, and Leo's destruction with Annabeth?"

"Real funny Sparky," then she turned serious, all business, "I need your help. Yours two, Leo if you want to."

"What's wrong?"

"Annabeth is finally sick of all the bickering," Piper told them.

Both boys stared at her uncomprehendingly, so she rolled her eyes and elaborated, "James and Seph."

"Oh," they both said at the same time.

"Well," Jason asked, "what do you want us to do about it?"

"We want to get the two of them together."

They looked at her, as if assessing her sanity.

"What," Piper demanded.

"Why would you want to get two people that hate each other together?" Leo asked.

Piper blinked, she was really wondering if these were the same boys that brilliantly saved Olympus from the Giants, "They don't hate each other."

"Um, yeah, they kind of do," Jason said, "They were just arguing in the Zeus' cabin a couple of days ago."

Leo nodded, "I was in there with Jason, we had popcorn and everything to watch the show that the two of them put on."

"Yeah," Jason continued explaining, "and at the same time they both yelled at the top of their lungs, 'I hate you,' don't tell me that you didn't hear that in the Aphrodite cabin?"

Piper's eyes widened, "That was what that noise was, half of my cabin was under their beds, and the other half was confused. That's not the point, just because you say something doesn't mean that you meat what you said, they were just angry."

Leo snorted at Piper, "Come on Piper, that's like saying that Travis and Katie don't hate each other."

Piper blinked at both of them again, then she rolled her eyes when she realized that he was serious, "They don't hate each other!"

"Well if you asked them I know that they would disagree with you." Jason informed her.

"Well of course they would!" she exclaimed, getting annoyed at her friends obliviousness.

"Okay," Leo said, rubbing his temples, "your saying that when a girl and a boy argue constantly, they like each other?"

"Not necessarily," Piper said, relieved that they were starting to understand the concept, "but in this case, yes they do."

"Well, man," Leo asked, looking at Jason, "You ready for the bickering to stop, because I thought that it was fun bonding time for best friends, such as ourselves, to watch our other friends shout at each other until they were hoarse."

Jason nodded, "I want to be able to go somewhere without getting pulled into the middle of Travis' and Katie's fight, or have to hide my brother from a vengeful Seph."

"Well then it's settled," Piper said, "let's go!" And the trio walked off, determined to get their annoying friends together.

Annabeth:

She was off getting Percy, she knew that if anyone could help her get the two annoying couples (well almost couples) to quit arguing, it was Percy, everyone listened to him, and he was Seph's brother.

She walked in the cabin, Percy and Malcolm were looking over a sheet of paper that looked like their battle strategy, she couldn't know for sure because like a half a second after she set foot in the cabin they hid their papers under a pillow, and glared up at her, she chose to ignore the glares and looked at Percy.

"Whaaaaaaat," that was it, her boyfriend was a whiny three year old.

"I need your help."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and smiled, like the three year old he was, "Oh the all knowing and unbeatable Annabeth Chase needs help from her boyfriend Seaweed Brain, which implies that I'm stupid."

"You are a Seaweed Brain, and I need help with persuasion, not intelligence."

Percy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, now I'm curious."

"Travis, and James-"

"What about them?" Percy inquired.

"Let me finish, Seaweed Brain. Like I was saying you know about Travis, James, Katie, and Seph?"

Percy nodded, "You mean the fact that whenever I step out of my cabin I see Katie running after Travis with a garden rake, or when I stay inside my cabin and I Seph start cursing at James in Latin, which Jason, and James ever so kindly taught her." She thought that Percy was finished ranting, but he continued, "Or do you mean the fact that I have Travis coming up to me with a pleading look on his face begging for a safe haven, or how about that time that I had James come over in the middle of the night with a depressed look on his face, he was upset because he saw Seph with another guy and I had to cheer him up. Yes wise girl, I know so much about those four and their love hate relationships, that it makes me sick to even think about it."

Annabeth smiled, "That was a very good answer, do you want to help me?"

"Well wise girl, what did you have in mind?"

Jimmie:

She was looking all over for Connor and Miranda, they were bound to be somewhere by the forest, or by Travis, who hasn't bugged Katie in like an hour, so she looked over by the Demeter cabin, and success, she found a Stoll, and sure enough it was Connor, he was standing by the door with Miranda by his side, he looked like he was listening for something, and then there it was, she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Katie's start shouting cuss words like there was no tomorrow. Connor about fell over because he was laughing so hard.

"Stoll," Jimmie shouted, Connor looked over at her and raised his eyebrows in a what gesture. "Can I talk to you and Miranda!"

They both hopped down and walked over to her, "What you need Jim-Jim?" Connor inquired.

She had to restrain herself from slapping him over the top of the head, as she continued, "We want your and Miranda's help."

"For what," Miranda asked.

"To shut," Jimmie pointed her thumb in the direction of the cabin, "that up."

"Count me in!" Miranda said immediately.

Connor on the other hand was a little more hesitant, "What's in it for me?"

"You wont be hit over the head with a shovel and put into the infirmary for a week, because Katie was after your brother, and she thought he was you."

Connor shrugged and then started to grin, "So how are we going to shut them up?"

"All I know," Jimmie said, "is that Annabeth and Piper are fed up, and they both said something about getting them together."

"Okay," Connor said, "what's the catch?"

"Well there are two couples."

"Who is the other 'lucky' pair?" Miranda asked.

"Seph and James."

Connor nodded, "James has to be the most laid back Roman I have ever seen, and he's a son of Jupiter, what makes you think that he would want to go out with Seph?"

"Look at who your asking," Jimmie said exasperated.

"Well your Seph's best friend." Miranda pointed out.

"Fine," Jimmie huffed, "as soon as you can tell me what your brother sees in her sister," she said to Connor, and to Miranda she said, "and you can tell me what your sister sees in his brother, I will be able to tell you what James and Seph see in each other, because I honestly don't I just know what a daughter of Athena and Aphrodite told me."

"Okay, Miranda said, "let's do this for the silence."

"To Hades with silence," thunder boomed but Connor ignored it, "I'm doing this to stay out of the infirmary." Then he started rubbing the back of his head, where the shovel hit.

**Okay guys I am so sorry I would have had this up sooner, but my computer overheated and I lost all of this chapter, and I had a severe case of writer's block for this story, so it took forever to rewrite, but I'm back and I hopefully I will have a new chapter up every few days.**


	3. Executing the Plan

**I don't own PJO or HoO, sad thought isn't it?**

**Travis:**

He was laughing at the look on Katie's face once she realized that he was in her cabin, normally she wouldn't be so upset, but he had just pulled an amazing prank on her earlier that day, and it was safe to say that the Demeter cabin had no sense of humor. She grew some random huge flower, and the thing bloomed so fast that it knocked him out of the cabin. She then started laughing. He jumped off the ground, dusted himself off, and left, vowing to find another way to be around her, and drive her crazy. Little did he know that someone was already working on that solution.

He walked over to the forest, and pulled his armor on, ready to sneak around the forest, he saw Percy walking up, and he looked like a man with a purpose, sadly Travis was unaware of just what that purpose was. "Okay, Travis, you and Connor are going to be paired up as scouts, and James and Jason are the other two." Travis nodded, and walked over to where his brother was, getting ready.

"Hey, man," Connor said, "Percy tell you the plan?"

Travis nodded as Connor pulled the last piece of his armor on, and looked at his brother, as if saying lead the way. So that was what Travis did, the horn rang, and the two of them set off in the opposite direction as Jason and James. The two of them walked for what seemed like forever, just then he felt something hit the back of his head, knocking him out.

**Connor:**

His brother was by no means light, all Connor knew was that Annabeth's plan had better work, or he wouldn't live to see morning, he went to the clearing by the stream, like Annabeth had instructed him, then he almost had a heart attack, and the only thing that he could think was that the girl must have been serious about wanting them together, because they had made a huge building just for them. He dropped his brother on the ground, and waited on Miranda, who would be dragging Katie.

About ten minuets later, Miranda who was literally dragging her sister behind her, came into the clearing, Connor jumped off the rock that he had been sitting on, and lifted Katie up off the ground, and letting his girlfriend rest, he placed her in the building, and then dragged his brother, not nearly as gently into the confinement then sealed the door shut.

"Okay," Connor said, "I guess we should go and play some of the game..." He let the reluctance color his voice.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him, the she pecked him on the cheek before turning around and walking away into the forest. Connor sighed and left, as well, not because he wanted to, but because he heard the walls banging.

**James:**

Jason came walking up to him and said, "Come on were on a scouting team."

James frowned, "Why are we both in the same spot, wouldn't Percy want to separate the Big three children, that way we're all over?"

Jason shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just know that him and Malcolm planned this whole thing." James nodded, that seems better, if Malcolm had something to do with this, it was bound to work. James had no idea what angle Malcolm was working at, but he was right it was bound to work.

Him and Jason were walking through the trees, when Jason stopped dead in his tracks, James looked at him, "Do you hear that?"

"No," James said, "I don't."

Jason started taking a familiar path, that James just couldn't place where he had seen it. James followed him, protesting every step of the way, just then the path opened to a clearing, that had a huge stone building, Bunker Nine.

"Jason I don't-" Just then another two people came walking out from the other side, Seph and Jimmie.

As soon as Seph saw James, her eyes narrowed, and she said, "What the..." She walked over to where James was standing and Jimmie and Jason, pushed them over to the bunker, Leo jumped out from behind the building and opened the door, it slid open way to quickly. Jason and Jimmie, literally pushed the two of them into the bunker, then he closed the door.

**Jason:**

His brother was going to get along with Seph if it was the last thing he did, and with pushing him into a bunker with her was the only way, then so be it, though James would kill him once he was out. He looked at Leo and Jimmie.

"You know who all is apart of this plan?" Jimmie asked.

Jason shrugged, "As far as I know, it was the Aphrodite cabin, you, me, Leo, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Connor, and Miranda."

"Why did you want to know that?" Leo asked.

"Because if this doesn't work, we need to write out our will, and I want to know who I'm not going to be able to leave anything to."

"Don't worry, Annabeth's plans always work," Jason said as they walked over to the edge of the clearing.

Leo took a remote from his tool belt and pressed a button on it, the bunker's door now had a huge metal bar across it, "They wont be able to get out now."


	4. Katie's and Seph's Eternities

**Katie**

Katie woke up with a slight headache, she laid where she was for a moment, trying to figure out what happened, during capture the flag, to make her end up like this. She mad a discovery, there was no moon, and no stars, that meant that she wasn't outside, but she was still on dirt, they didn't have any buildings like that, at least she thought that they didn't. She sat up slowly, and her head pounded. She looked around and saw that she was in a room that was dimly lit by lanterns, and she saw another person there, they were already awake, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew that hair, she was in a room with Travis Stoll.

He threw something at her, "You might want some of this."

She looked down and saw a square of ambrosia, that meant that he was more than likely hit on the head as well. "Do you have any idea what happened?" she asked slightly confused and a little bit scared.

He shook his head, "I don't and don't bother trying to get out, I've already tried and I couldn't find a way out."

Katie sighed, and they sat in silence, it wouldn't have been bad, but they were both ADHD. "You want to play a game?"

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"Twenty Questions."

Travis nodded and said, "You go first."

"Okay," she thought for a moment, then decided that she might as well get to know him better, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green," he said, "you?"

"Blue," Katie thought of another question. "Favorite food?"

"Pizza." Travis was quiet for a moment, before saying, "Favorite god?"

"Hermes."

Travis raised an eyebrow at this, "Why do you like Hermes so much?"

Katie shrugged, "He seems pretty nice."

"You sure it's not because I'm his son?"

Katie snorted and said, "Travis, that is the only reason for me not to like him."

The cockiness immediately faded as soon as it appeared.

"Okay," Katie said, feeling smug that she managed to shut him up, "What is your favorite thing to do for fun?"

"Prank," Travis said. That should have been obvious. "Who do you like in this camp?"

That question caught Katie off guard, and her cheeks lit up, "Really, Stoll? But at the moment, no one. How about you?"

Travis smirked and said, "A daughter of Demeter." Katie raised an eyebrow, so he like one of her sisters.

"Which one?"

"Ah, Katie, you never said that I had to be specific."

She sighed and said, "Why do you prank the Demeter cabin so much?"

He shrugged and said, "You give off the best reactions."

"There has to be a better reason than that."

He was still for a moment then said, "And why is that?"

Katie shook her head and said, "That is not a good enough reason to go through the trouble of pranking a cabin."

"So what if there is a different reason? Why does it matter?" Travis went from easy going to defensive in a heartbeat.

She prayed to every god out there to help them get out, it had only been like fifteen minuets, but the time felt like an eternity.

**Seph**

When the door closed, her and James ran to it, pushed, pounded, and did anything to it that might make it open, but to no avail. "Gods of Olympus," she exclaimed, "they must hate me."

While she was cursing the gods, and her friends, James was cursing everything in general, and unconsciously sending random bolts of electricity everywhere, she actually had to jump out of the way, because one of them fried the very spot where she was just standing. James was so angry that he didn't even notice.

"James," she said, he didn't hear her, and was still cursing under his breath. "JAMES," that had the desired effect, he jumped and looked at her.

"What?" he said angrily, as if she was the one that planned them getting thrown into a stone building.

"You need to calm down," she snapped, "because if you shoot one more lightening bolt, I will break your arm."

He just glared at her, then he walked over to a table and picked something up. He read it and cursed loudly, then glared at Seph again.

"I swear James, the next time that you glare at me like that, I will flood this bunker!"

Instead of answering her he handed her the letter, then started to pace, his hair standing up from the electricity that was emanating from his body, that made her scared to read the letter, but she looked down and started deciphering it anyway.

Dear Seph and James,

Well from the handwriting you can probably figure out that this is Annabeth, but there is also Piper, Jason, Jimmie, Percy, Leo, Miranda, and Connor. We all love you guys to death, you should know this, but the constant arguing and bickering has to stop. Now we have put you guys in here for two reasons, first off because you need to set aside your differences, and because you two seriously needed to get a room.

She felt her cheeks warm up.

We all know why the two of you fight, you like each other, and don't try to deny it, we had the Aphrodite cabin confirm our suspicions. So you need to sort out whatever it is that you need to sort out, then we will let you out. One last thing you need to swear on the river Styx that you aren't going to hurt anyone involved for the plan.

When she was finished reading she swore, and when she looked at James, he was as red as she was and refused to meet her eyes, which at the moment was fine by Seph. By some angry urge she walked up to him, hauled her fist back and punched him in the chest (she would have preferred the face, but he was a lot taller than her).

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, glowering at her. "What in Jupiter's name was that for!"

"You were glaring at me because Annabeth put something in a letter! Please tell me why the Hades your mad at me?"

"Really, Seph, you punched me because I looked at you the wrong way, did hurt your fragile feelings?"

"Gods," Seph growled, "What the Hades was Annabeth thinking? She must have been having a blonde moment, thinking that there could ever be anything between us!"

"That is the first thing that you have said that I fully agree with," James informed her. Then he had turn into the joking person that he is, "Are you sure that your not desperately in love with me?"

She felt her cheeks burn, and hopefully he didn't see, there was only like one light on... she just had to think about the light, because with her luck it just blinked and went off. This time the both of them let off a torrent of curses loud enough to be heard across camp.

"Who is the god of..." instead of finishing her sentence, she turned to where she last saw James, considering the fact that it was too dark to see anything. "James, your dad must hate us."

She heard his voice to her right, so she immediately turned in that direction, but he wasn't at arm's reach, "Why does my dad hate me?"

"Tell me, who is the god of electricity?"

James said something in Latin that Jason hadn't taught her yet, but she had a feeling that Chiron would have washed his mouth out with soap if he would have heard it. "Guess my dad did do this."

"You have any gifts with light?" Seph asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not Leo. Keep talking that way I can find you."

"Okay, ummm, what should I say?"

Just then she felt his hand touch her side, and she felt all warm and tingly, she fought back the emotion, what was wrong with her?

**Percy:**

The game was over and of course Annabeth's side won.

The group that was in on the whole trick was watching a video on Annabeth's laptop, they decided to use the Poseidon cabin to watch because there were only two other people in there, Sea and Lily, and as soon as Percy told them what was happening they were jumping up and down, happy about the fact that there was going to be a stop with the bickering.

As they looked into the laptop, they looked at Travis and Katie first, the both of them were knocked out, but then Travis stirred and went looking all through out the building for an exit, but seemed unsuccessful. He cursed loudly and sat down on the dirt, he pulled something out of his pocket and ate it. Just then Katie woke up, they talked for a moment, before they decided to play a game, it was a great idea.

They asked meaningless questions, but Travis hit the question right on the nose, he asked her who she liked in camp, but she had to go and lie! She asked a great question, why did he prank the Demeter cabin and he only told the partial truth, the only thing that he said was that he liked the reactions. Thankfully Katie pursued the topic, but all they did was argue.

Annabeth decided that the argument wasn't going anywhere at the moment, so she changed it to Seph and James. The two of them were cursing loudly, if his sisters would have been any younger, he would have made them cover their ears. James was randomly shooting bolts of electricity, and Seph threatened to break his arm if he kept it up. Then they saw the letter that Annabeth left them, Travis and Katie were yet to find theirs. James read it first, and he cursed in Latin, from the time at the Roman camp, he learned a small amount of the language, and what he managed to catch, he wished he wouldn't have, he was going to have a serious talk with that son of Jupiter.

Seph told him to quit looking at her the way he was, so he handed her the note, and started pacing back and forth, she finished it, and they were both bright red, Percy couldn't help but think of the precious blackmail material this was going to be. Seph went over and punch him as hard as she could in the chest. The two of them started an argument, which ended in James teasing her about her being totally in love with him. Percy may be a guy and her older brother, but he did agree with James.

"You know what?" Leo said smiling.

"What, Repair Boy?" Piper inquired.

"I think that this would be better for them with the lights off."

"But," Jimmie said, "we won't be able to see them."

Leo shook his head, "That is where you're wrong, I have a special type of camera set up in there, we will be able to see them perfectly."

Leo pushed a button on the laptop, and it went dark but Percy could see the two figures standing there, they were cursing like there was no tomorrow, maybe he would talk to the both of them about their language. Just then James walked up to her and accidently put a hand on her side, right above her hip. Seph's cheeks lit up, and she had a dreamy look on her face. _Yep_, Percy thought, _perfect for blackmail._


	5. Getting Closer

**Travis:**  
Travis watched as Katie walked around the small building, that they were stuck in. She paused for a moment, bent down, and picked a piece of paper off the ground. She walked over to a lantern and looked at the writing. When she finished reading, she cursed under her breath.

"Language, Katie, Language."

"Oh, yeah," Katie said, "you read this and control your language!" She shoved the paper in his hand. Travis looked down at it and began to struggle to read.

_Dear Travis and Katie,_

_It's Annabeth here along with Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Jimmie, Connor, and Miranda. Katie, you told me that you wanted to get even with Travis, but I had a better idea. Getting even with Travis wouldn't have stopped the bickering. You are in here until you decide to put aside your differences and actually get along._

_Travis, you always prank Katie, and you do it because you like to get her reaction, but you know as well as the rest of us (other than Katie) do that there is a deeper meaning, you prank her because you like her. The only reason that she goes after you instead of Connor is because she likes you. Also if you don't like our reasoning, then talk to the daughters of Aphrodite, because we checked with them._

_Love,_

_Your severely annoyed friends._

Travis felt his eyes get wide as he read further and further into the letter, then he felt his cheeks heat up as he read the last paragraph. "Yeah, right," he snorted, trying to cover up the reaction that he gave, "this has to be the worst prank that anyone has ever played, not funny at all."

Katie looked at him, then said, "So you think that this is a joke?"

Travis nodded, "Sure do."

"Oh my gods Travis! That is so typical of you, but unless your blind, or just more stupid than you look, then you could see that we are in an enclosed building that we can't get out of. That letter is in Annabeth's handwriting, and I did say that I wanted to get even with you because of that stupid prank that you pulled!"

Travis looked at her and said, "Well, just so you know, I'm happy that I've gotten that good of a reaction out of you."

"You don't seem to get it!" Katie exclaimed. "We are stuck in here, because of you!"

Travis shrugged, "It could be worse, you could be stuck in a room without someone that isn't as awesome and handsome as me!"

Katie just stared at him, he stared back at her, smug to have finally made her speechless.

"What, Katie, you realized that the letter is right and your in love with me?"

"Travis, I'm in love with you, as much as you are with me."

"Well Gardner, you have no idea how in love l am with you."

"Oh, yeah then, Stoll," she challenged, "why don't you enlighten me."

He raised an eyebrow, "All I'm trying to tell you is to not say what you're not sure about."

Katie wouldn't let up, he was getting nervous, he might just have the tiniest crush on that daughter of Demeter, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Come on, Travis!" She said, now all she was doing was mocking him, and for some reason that actually got under his skin.

"Fine Katie, do you really want the answer," he snapped without thinking.

She looked taken aback for a minuet, but then she got over her shock and nodded her head, smiling.

"If you are in love with me as much as I'm in love with you, then you must worship the ground I walk on!"

**James:**  
Oh dear that was her waist... he could feel his face heating up, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to his dad for the burned out bulb. She hadn't said anything about it, so maybe she hadn't noticed, normally she would have judo thrown him, she must have had a lot on her mind.

He felt for her hand and grabbed it, trying to force down his blush. What was wrong with him?

"Okay," he said, trying to keep his mind clear, "we need to find a wall to lean on, that way we know about where we are."

James carefully walked over, feeling in front of him, trying to find out where he was exactly, just then Seph, stumbled and fell, she was gripping onto him so hard, that he went down with her. Automatically he pushed her on top of him, and took the brunt of the impact.

The jolt that he felt from landing on the ground was expected, what wasn't expected was him feeling something soft and warm on his lips. It was only there for a moment, but he knew exactly what happened, and the odds of that happening was unreal! Aphrodite must have been having a ball. When they fell, she landed on top of him, and her head jolted forward, and she accidently touched his lips with hers.

She jumped off of him and said, "Gods, James, I'm so sorry!"

He looked around for where he heard her voice, but he couldn't see her. "It's okay," he assured her, jumping to his feet unsteadily, that kiss may have been short and an accident, but he was still on cloud nine. "Where are you?"

"You want me that bad?"

"Wait," James said, sarcastically shocked, "did I hear that right, did Persephone Current just make a joke?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Tempest."

James shrugged, a pointless action, considering the fact that they couldn't see a thing, "I know."

"Keep talking, James," she threatened.

James smiled, he loved it when she did that, "I need you to talk, not me."

"You like the sound of my voice?" she teased.

James was going to get her back for that one, "Yeah, but I like your lips better."

**Percy:**  
Annabeth decided to switch back to Travis and Katie, maybe the two of them were going to have the same luck that the others were having. Katie just found the letter, after she was finished reading she actually cursed, Percy had never heard her so much as utter a single swear word, she must have been upset.

Travis scolded her for it and she made him read it. To his credit, he didn't swear, he just stood there, his face bright red and his eyes wider than usual. That caused Percy and his sisters to snort loudly. They still remembered the pranks that Travis and his brother had pulled on the cabin.

Travis and Katie said a few more lines before Travis said something to Katie about her loving him, she told him that she loved him as much as he loved her. The said a few more unimportant things, until Travis said that he worshiped the ground that she walked on. Of course Sea thought that taking a drink of pop at that exact time was a great idea, and she did a spit take all over him.

"Gods, Sea!" Percy exclaimed.

Sea just shrugged and went back to watching the video.

Percy got up from his seat on his bed and went to put on another shirt.

When he got back he saw that they had switched back to James and Seph, he walked over and sat beside Annabeth, since she was the only on without a drink. He looked at the laptop, he saw that the two of them were holding hands, walking slowly in a straight line, probably trying to find a wall, that was what he would have done, at least.

Seph, being the klutz that she was, tripped over a box, or at least that was what it sounded like. James fell as well, somehow he managed to get under her, and he took the impact of the fall for the both of them. Seph must have still felt a jolt because her head snapped forward, and she pressed her lips to his for a second. When the people saw that everyone that was drinking did a spit take, they really needed to stop drinking when they were watching the video. Percy barely noticed, his eyes were wide, and he was blinking rapidly, because of one important reason, he couldn't tell if that kiss was actually an accident. He really didn't think that the plan would work, but maybe, just maybe, it might have.

**I loved this chapter, I was thinking about this one last night when I came up with this! I was so excited, that I wrote it immediately. Also, do you think that Percy is in character?**

**One last painful thing to say: I don't own PJO or HoO, so sad :(**


	6. How It All Turned Out

**Katie:**

"W-w-what?" she managed to stammer.

"Yes," Travis said, he was being unusually serious. "How the Hades did you not see it?" his voice was getting louder. "I mean come on Gardner, I only prank you, only you, Katie, gods are you blind?"

She was still too shocked to answer.

He refused to look at her, but still kept talking, "I have liked you like that ever since I first met you, and I pulled a prank on one of your friends, you found me and tied me up in poison ivy."

She honestly was in disbelief, how did he like her, all she was, was an uptight daughter of Demeter, he was a trouble making Stoll, and she felt it inside of her, she liked him back. She had to tell him something, but she was at a loss for words.

"I understand if you don't like me back, as a matter of fact, I wouldn't blame you, I tormented you for so long that it was unreal, you never did anything to deserve it, you are a really good person, and I- I've fallen hard for you... I just want to be happy, so don't worry about sparing my feelings, just tell me what you feel."

She still couldn't talk, she was still so shocked, but she had no idea how to tell him, even if she wasn't in shock, she doubted that there were words for what she was feeling at the moment. So she just stared at him, hoping that he would understand, he got up and walked around, so she had a feeling that he didn't get the message.

She finally found her voice again, "Travis, you idiot, what do you think!"

"Fine I get it, gods, Katie, you didn't have to turn me down so roughly."

"You really are dumber than you look," she sighed.

"Then what did you mean by calling me an idiot!" he demanded.

"I meant that I must not be the only blind one here!" she exclaimed. She got to her feet, and walked over to where he was standing. "Of course I like you!"

Never in her dizziest daydreams did she think that she was going to ever do what she did next with any son of Hermes, especially Travis Stoll. She leaned in and kissed him, well he definitely kissed her back with enthusiasm. After about five seconds, she pulled back, not wanting him to get that comfortable with kissing her. Whether or not they liked each other, there cabins were still enemies, and Travis Stoll would never stop pranking her, but now hopefully he wouldn't do it as much, now he had no reason to grab her attention.

"Alright," she asked, "how much is the pranking going to be cut down?"

He looked at her, as if she had asked the strangest question on earth.

"I would answer carefully," she advised him, "because that first kiss may just be your last for a while."

Travis smiled easily, "Twenty five percent less?"

She leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Not good enough."

"Fifty?"

Closer, "You sure that is the best you can do?"

"Seventy five, but that is the lowest I can go."

Katie smiled, "Deal," she leaned in until she was about two centimeters away from him, and said, "thanks." Abruptly she pulled away.

"That's not fair," Travis protested.

"You know what else isn't fair, Stoll?"

"What," he inquired.

"Having to go to a cabin that's outside is a jungle, and now for the next Zeus knows how long, my cabin and I will have to be cleaning... so since when did you care about fair, Stoll?"

"I guess your right..." Travis said, "I deserve it."

"Yes you do," Katie agreed.

"Your not supposed to agree, your supposed to think that I learned my lesson and give me what I want!"

Katie shrugged, "Do I honestly look that stupid, Stoll?" Katie laughed.

Just then a door opened and a group of people, Connor and Miranda leading them, walked in.

"You have no idea how long we've been waiting for that!" Connor shouted.

Katie rolled her eyes, and Travis started saying some very uncomplimentary things towards Connor. Katie glared at the rest of the group, "Why us?"

Annabeth was the one that answered that question, "We were helping, and you weren't the one that had to listen to you and Travis bicker all the time, I was getting a migraine, honestly , it was between you two, and Seph and James for the most annoying.

Katie looked around, "Speaking of which, where are they, I thought for sure that they would have been apart of this."

"Well," Percy cut in smiling, "they are, but not in the way that you think."

Travis frowned, he just came over from cursing at his brother, "Well then how are they apart of it?"

"They are in the same predicament as you, it seems though, that it has taken them longer... it's a big three thing, we are stubborn and we tend to not get along." Percy explained.

"Well," Jason said, "why don't we go and find out?"

"How," Katie asked

"Come with us," Leo said, grinning, "we'll show you."

When Katie saw the laptop she immediately understood what was going on, "You were spying on us?" She demanded.

"Yep," Leo said cheerfully, "if we wouldn't have, then you might have been stuck in there all night."

All of Katie's anger melted as much as she liked Travis, staying up all night with him was not a fun thing in her book.

"Alright", Annabeth said, "Let's find out what James and Seph are up to."

**Seph:**

Did he just say what she thought he said, "Wait a moment. What?"

"You heard me," he said, and he was serious.

She was silent, but she didn't need to talk, James had just found her, he grabbed her hand and they began walking again, this time they didn't fall, thank Poseidon.

"Got it!" James said. She heard something that sounded like a hand hitting a wall.

"Okay," he sighed, "lets sit, there's something about wandering around in the dark, arguing with you, and falling, that makes me tired."

He flopped to the ground and pulled her down with him.

She slides down on the ground and leans against a wall, "Look," Seph said, "I'm sorry about arguing with you, I wasn't fair, you had every right to be agitated, and the breaking your arm thing was unnecessary."

She felt James shrug beside her, "Don't worry about it, I wasn't exactly the most understanding person in the world myself. I should have been more careful, honestly Seph, I almost fried you, then the looks I gave you... it wasn't your fault... so yeah, I was really messed up today."

She sighed, it didn't hit her how tired that she was until she relaxed. Her mind went back to what he said earlier, he liked her lips, was he being serious, or was he teasing? She didn't know what to think.

**James:**

She had been so quiet that he thought that she went to sleep, or maybe she had agreed with him about his behavior and was ignoring him for it.

She leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, and he recognized the slow, heavy breathing, as someone being asleep. He just sat there, somehow he felt different with her right there beside him, almost as if he were more complete. He thought about what he told her earlier, and hoped to every god and goddess out there that she liked him back, he wasn't prissy or anything, but after this, he didn't know what to think, all that he knew was that he had a lot of strong feelings that he wasn't aware of before.

He thought about that for a while as he went to sleep.

**Seph:**

When Seph woke up, she was cuddled up to something warm and there was something wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes to see that she was cuddled up to James and that the warm thing that was on her waist was his arm. She stiffened, slightly embarrassed, but then let it pass, no one was here to see them, and she liked the way it felt, being near him, without have to yell at him, it was a nice change.

Just then James stiffened, he must have just woken up, quietly and gently he pulled his arm off of her waist and sat up, she let him think that she was asleep. About five minuets later, though, she pretended to get up. It was still pitch black inside though, but just when she started to get annoyed, the power kicked back in, the bulbs on the ceiling flickered back on, and cast a dim light over the room. She turned and looked at James, he was smiling in relief.

"Thank the gods, I thought that we were gonna be stuck in here forever in the dark," he informed her.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, really."

She stood up and tried the door, it was still locked.

"Guess they don't think we've learned our lesson about arguments." James mused.

"What in the name of Zeus do we have to do?" Seph asked.

"I don't know... where is that letter?" he asked her.

"I dropped it last night when we... fell," she felt her cheeks heat up, when she looked up, she saw that James was blushing as well.

"Well we don't need it... the whole thing was talking about us always arguing, and how they were sick of it."

Oh gods, Seph knew why they weren't let out yet, "James, what else was the letter talking about?"

James thought for a minuet, then his cheeks got even redder. "You don't think..."

"James, they talked to the daughters of Aphrodite, they were serious."

"Well..." he started, but he trailed off.

"Well, what?" Seph said, was he getting to what she thought she was.

"What do you say... you want to give us a try? You never know, maybe they're right."

She thought for a moment, on any day before this, if someone would have come up and said would you ever seriously consider having James as your boyfriend, she would have said Hades no... but now...

"Sure, I think that this is a great idea."

There was a audible release of a a lock and the door opened, though no one was there. James grabbed her hand and the both of them walked out of the bunker, and into bright sunlight. She bit her lip, and looked up at James, he was looking across the clearing, as if trying to find something important.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he looked at her and smiled, "I was just wondering where the people that locked us in there are, because I have an irresistible urge to go an ring their necks."

"You can't we swore on the River Styx, remember?"

James nodded, then cursed quietly.

"It could be worse," Seph said.

"How," James asked.

She shrugged, "We could still be fighting."

"Yeah, if we were still fighting, then we would still be in there."

"You know, I was awake this morning before you were."

James smiled and said, "I know you were, I listened to you sleep last night, I know the difference."

She had no idea why, but when he said that she felt like she was about to explode with joy, he listened to her sleep last night, that was the sweetest thing that she had ever heard. "You know I've been in more uncomfortable spots," she said, by this time they were facing each other, neither person had moved.

He raised an eyebrow, "You trying to tell me something?"

"No," she said rolling her eyes, sarcasm dripping in her voice, she was not a flirty girl, "nothing at all Tempest."

"Well," he said, "that's a shame, because I wanted to try something, and now that I know that you wont knock me to the ground, I just might."

I hadn't clicked with Seph what he meant, that was until his lips touched hers. It felt like fireworks were going off in her head. Sadly someone chose that time to speak up in the forest, "Well then, I thought that we would be waiting in vein!"

Automatically she pulled back from James and looked around, a group came out of the forest, Travis was the one that had spoken, go figure.

"Okay," Seph said, "you guys went way too far."

"Well, Seph," James sighed, "you can't go too far during capture the flag."

**I am very sad to say that this is the last chapter :( it was a joy to write, I just love Tratie, and I hope that you liked my OCs.**

**I'm gonna say this one last time: I don't own PJO or HoO... so painful.**

**I am so greatful to those that reviewed, I don't know if the story would have been this long without the reviews.**


End file.
